


Possum! on! a! Roomba!

by Brain_mess



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Crack, Digital Art, Gen, my finest work, not a possum, oppossum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brain_mess/pseuds/Brain_mess
Summary: exactly what it says on the tin.
Relationships: opossum/roomba
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Secret Snipers Exchange 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viper1412](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viper1412/gifts).




	2. The making of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So shockingly, I made a bunch of dumb doodles before i made the thing, so here they are. This has become my opossum doodle dumping ground!

First there were some basic mammal shapes:

results were mixed...

Then we started with a revolutionary concept: an opossum is shaped mostly like a grape, but with teeth:

(that is why the paper is wet: because I tried to trace a grape for young snart on the left)

Revolutionary. 

This one is the first official page of doodles dedicated to the mission!

Then we did a draft...

and the rest is history!


End file.
